Legend Of The Phantom Ninja
by AlicePhantomNinja
Summary: When 9th grader, Alice Walker, moves to Norrisville, she becomes the phantom ninja, a ninja that is somehow connected to Randy! What trials will this new team up bring? Find out in "Legend of the Phantom Ninja!"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Alice Walker**

My name is Alice Walker. I have brown hair that I wear in a ponytail. I'm usually wearing a purple shirt, a blue jacket, and jeans. Last week my dad got a new job in Norrisville. I was pretty bummed about that. We were going to the new house soon. Tomorrow I would go to Norrisville High. A school plagued by monsters and protected by a ninja. "What a fun town." I said sarcastically. I just sat in my empty room, hoping for an answer to my problems, and I got one!

A weird box flew through the window (luckily the window was open)! I opened it. Inside the box there was a dark gray ninja mask with purple designs on it, a 'ninja nomicon' (as the note taped to it said) that was dark gray and purple, and a note. _"You Are the Phantom Ninja" _it said. "What the juice is a phantom ninja?" I asked even though nobody was there. I put the mask on. A full-on ninja suit appeared on me complete with a blue scarf and ninja weapons! I liked the design, considering that my favorite colors were purple and blue. The suit was cool and all, but I still needed answers. I decided to open the book and see if I could find any.

I opened it, and I actually went inside a book! "What the juice?" I said. Words came up before me. "Legend of the Phantom Ninja" it said. I touched it and more words came up! _"For years, Norrisville High has been protected by a ninja. No one knows that every four years, a new ninja is chosen. However, this ninja is not alone. Every four years, another ninja is chosen. Whoever is chosen helps the ninja, but never allows herself to be known."_ Just like that, I was transported out of the book. "I'm the phantom ninja! The nomicon was talking about me! I was chosen! Awesome!" I said. "Alice, time to go!" My mom called. "Coming mom!" I yelled. I put the box of ninja stuff in my backpack and headed to my new home in Norrisville.

The next day, I got ready for school. My back still hurt from carrying a bunch of boxes inside yesterday. I packed the ninja suit and nomicon in a hidden pouch on my backpack. I grabbed a piece of toast off the table and ran to the bus.

On the bus Howard and Randy were talking and laughing. Randy looked at who came into the bus. (like he'd been doing for the past 5 minutes) A girl he'd never seen before walked into the bus. The bus was pretty packed and the only empty seat left was next to him. As the ninja, he decided to do the right thing and let her sit down instead of her standing at the back of the bus with Bash and his crew. They'd bully her. He stood up. "uh, what are you doing?" Howard asked. "look around. The new girl has nowhere to sit. I'm gonna let her sit next to me." Randy answered. "ok." he said. "that's it? you're not even gonna argue that she's a girl?" Randy asked. "nah. you always win these arguments anyway." Howard answered. Seeing that Howard made a good point, he went to see the girl.

Heidi Weinerman looked at Randy and the new girl talking. "ooh! Sandy is hitting on the new girl! totes good for my vlog!" She said as she videotaped them.

Randy walked over to the girl."oh hi! My name is Alice" she said. "my name's Randy! do you need somewhere to sit?"

"I was just gonna sit in the back."

"you don't wanna sit there! That's where Bash Johnson and his group sits. They wait for people to wander into their territory, then wedgie them!"

"ouch! I don't see another seat though..."

"come sit with me and my best friend Howard!"

"umm... ok!"

The two went to their seat. Heidi closed her camera. "this is gold!" she said.

"hi. I'm Howard" Howard said. "Alice. Nice to meet you." Alice answered. "so Alice, what brings you to our school?" Randy asked as the bus started to go to school. "my dad's company got bought out by McFist industries so we were forced to move here." Alice answered. Randy wrinkled his nose. He hated McFist, everything about him made Randy sick. It seemed like every company was being bought out by McFist Industries! He pushed the thoughts aside. "well, here we are! Norrisville high!" Howard said pointing to the school. "it's bigger than I imagined." Alice said following Randy and Howard. When they got into the school Alice took out a paper with her locker number. Ironically, Randy was in the middle of her and Howard.

At lunch they sat together talking about 30 Seconds to Math adding a new member. "so Alice, what do you play?" Randy asked. "Acoustic and electric guitar." Alice answered. "cool. once we hear you play, we'll see if you're cut out for the band." Howard said. "cool! thanks for welcoming me into the school! It means a lo-" Alice was cut off by a monster with a band outfit on, crashing through the wall! _Bucky's been stanked! _Randy thought. _Looks like its Phantom Ninja time at last!_ Alice thought. "I need to go to the bathroom!" Randy and Alice said at the same time. They looked at each other, then ran off.

Randy put his suit on in the bathroom. The nomicon called him. "I'm a bit busy with a monster problem! Can't this wait?" he asked. The nomicon just glowed brighter. "ok, ok!" Randy went into the nomicon. A paper flew into his hands that told of the phantom ninja.

Alice grabbed her nomicon. She opened it and was sucked inside. She was told everything. About the sorcerer, how to de-stank, and even about McFist being an evil psychopath! Then, the words faded away. Alice saw another person in the nomicon! She ran over to see... "Randy!?" she exclaimed. Randy looked at her. "Alice!? what are you doing in the nomicon, how did you get here?" Randy asked. "I was gonna ask _you_ the same thing!" Alice said. _If she's in the nomicon, does that mean she's the phantom ninja the nomicon told me about? _Randy thought. "are you the ninja?" Alice asked. "yes. Are you the phantom ninja?" Randy asked. "yes" Alice answered. They stared in shock for a minute. Then they remembered the monster. They were both transported out of the nomicon and went to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A free day**

The two ninja rushed to the cafeteria to find Flute Girl in the hand of stankified Bucky. "Flute Girl causes a lot of problems when it comes to Bucky" Randy said as he threw some ninja rings at Bucky's arm. He let Flute Girl go. Alice watched as Randy shot a ninja chainsicle at a piece of paper. _Soon I'll be able to do all that… once I master… um… whatever that was. _Alice caught the paper and Bucky returned to normal. "What's this?" Alice asked showing Randy the paper. "Rejected love letter." Randy said. "ouch." She said. Randy threw a red smokebomb. Alice held her nose and threw a purple one.

Alice and Randy went back to the lunch room. "Alice you missed it! There were TWO ninjas! Who was the other one Cunningham?" Howard asked. Alice and Randy looked at each other. Alice whispered into Howard's ear. "Me." "What!?" Howard exclaimed. "Shhh!" Alice and Randy said. "Yes. We'll explain everything later!" Randy said.

They had explained everything to Howard. After all their classes were done, the three were walking in the halls when something came on the monitors. "Heidi Weinerman here with your dirt of the day!" Heidi said on the screen. A video of Randy and Alice talking on the bus showed. "It appears that," She looked at the yearbook for Randy's name. "…Randy Cunningham is hitting on the new girl! Is this a budding romance or just a new friendship? Only time will tell!" The screen went black. There was an awkward silence between the three. The bell rang and they said their goodbyes.

As time went on, Heidi posted more videos that the trio ignored; more monsters and robots attacked, and Alice learned a lot about being a ninja. Soon she was as good as Randy. One day, they were in the nomicon training. They pretended they were asleep on their history books.

"Ok, ok. Stay grounded, do not waver, the uh… earth-"Alice said before Randy cut her off.

"Nope. It's dirt." Randy corrected.

"I knew that! Let me try again. Stay grounded, do not waver, the dirt itself will pay you a favor, to stop your foes uh… Th-that fight back-"she was cut off again

Randy made a 'you got it wrong' sound. "Wrong! It's 'to stop your foes and hold them back'" He said.

"Ok, ok! I've got it this time! Stay grounded, do not waver, the dirt itself will pay you a favor, to stop your foes and hold them back, harness the soil for an earth attack!" She cheered herself.

The nomicon gave her and Randy a message. "To stay focused can determine the difference between victory and defeat." Alice read. The two ninja were transported out of the nomicon. Class was over. Alice was about to ride her bike home when Randy and Howard ran up. "Alice! We have great news!" Randy said. "Really? What?" Alice asked. "Ok, ok. So, you know how we have to take turns when we play videogames at my house because we only have two controllers?" Randy asked. "Yeah…" Alice said. "Well not anymore because we got a third!" Howard exclaimed holding up a controller. "Hey! I wanted to tell it!" Randy said. "Too bad! You shoob, you lose!" Howard said. "I don't think that's how it goes." Alice added. "Whatever." Howard said. "So, wanna come over and punch some graves?" Randy asked. "Sure! I just have to drop my brother, Ty, off at my house." Alice said. They said goodbye and went their separate ways.

"Hi mom! Can I go over to Randy's house? Thanks!" Alice said after she dropped her younger brother off at her house. "Hang on!" her mom said. "So close!" Alice muttered. "Who's Randy and why are you going over to his house?" Her mom asked. She was a tall woman, with short brown hair. "He's a friend and, we're going to play some Grave Puncher 6." Alice said. "So you're going over to a boy's house? To play video games?" she asked. "Mom, don't be silly! He's not a boy, boy. He's just my friend from school." Alice said smiling. "Uh-huh." Her mom said giggling. _Why is she laughing?_ "Ok. You have fun now." Her mom said. "Thanks mom!" she exclaimed. Ty came up behind her. "Alice has a boyfriend! Alice has a boyfriend!" he chanted. She ignored him and rode to Randy's house.

After about an hour they went paintballing. After that, they all got a smoothie. "Hey, you know what's weird?" Alice asked. "What?" Randy replied. "This is our first free day ever! It feels weird to just hang out without school or monsters or robots to fight, doesn't it?" Alice answered. "Yeah" Randy and Howard said laughing. And with that, their free day was done, and the next day would bring much more action than this one.


End file.
